<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Horrors of Order 66 (19 BBY - Canon) by MMPRPink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980786">The Horrors of Order 66 (19 BBY - Canon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink'>MMPRPink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There Will Be No Hero in the End, Who Will Rise Above [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Order Sixty-six has been issued. Its effect has rippled across the entire galaxy from the Core to the Outer Rim, but something else leaves a heavy wave, a storm during the purge of the Jedi.</p>
<p>As of 03 May 2020, this new version of the one-shot is now deemed canon. The old version still remains for those who want to read it, but is now non-canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There Will Be No Hero in the End, Who Will Rise Above [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Horrors of Order 66 (19 BBY - Canon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, so you're probably wondering why I have rewritten this chapter. Assuming all of you readers have watched Clone Wars Season 7 Episode 11, this rewrite is somewhat of a personal response. As you all know, Rex never took out his biochip, as much as he resisted it, he essentially followed Order 66. This pretty much hurt me and I held Rex in high regard as an honest soldier, however years later, he lied right up to Kanan's face. A former Padawan who already distrusts Clones after the death of Depa Billaba. There in return, this greatly hurts my respect on the Clone Captain.</p>
<p>As of the day I post this rewritten chapter, the previous version is now overwritten. I have completely retconned CT-7567 "Rex's" fate. I will keep the old version for those who still want to read it, for the sanity of those who still care for Rex. But the old version is now non-canon. I will have further explanation for this change below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"We all knew what was about to happen, what we were about to do. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Did we have any doubts? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Any private, traitorous thoughts? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps, but no one said a word."</em>
</p>
<p>- Unnamed Retired Clone Trooper, <em>The 501st Journal</em>; <em>Star Wars Battlefront</em></p><hr/>
<p>Chapter 3: The Horrors of Order 66</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Legend:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Underline/Italics: Time, Year &amp; Scene change</span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Bold/Italics: Voices from Force Ghosts/Visions</em> </b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Character Files:</span>
</p>
<p>Ahsoka Tano:</p>
<p>Age: 20 Years</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 39 BBY</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Shili; Expansion Region</p>
<p>Species: Togruta</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Padawan, Jedi Knight, General of the 332nd Battalion, Leader of Akul Squadron, Sith Apprentice</p>
<p>Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Kaeden Larte</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Kaeden Larte:</p>
<p>Age: 20 Years</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 39 BBY</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Raada; Outer Rim</p>
<p>Species: Human</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: Former farmer, Mechanic Apprentice</p>
<p>Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Ahsoka Tano</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Katooni:</p>
<p>Age: 17 Years</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 36 BBY</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Tholoth; Colonies Region</p>
<p>Species: Tholothian</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Padawan Learner, Former Commander of The 332nd Battalion, Unofficial General of the 3rd Ranger Battalion</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Captain Slip (CT-4056)</p>
<p>Age: 13 Years (Human)/26 (Clone) Years</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 32 BBY</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Kamino; Wild Space</p>
<p>Species: Human (Mandalorian Clones)</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: Captain of the 332nd Battalion, Leader of Akul Squadron &amp; Unofficial Commander of the 3rd Ranger Battalion</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>ARC Trooper Bomber (CT/ARC-1629):</p>
<p>Age: 13 Years (Human)/26 (Clone) Years</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Kamino; Wild Space</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 32 BBY</p>
<p>Species: Human (Mandalorian Clones)</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: ARC Trooper, Member of the 332nd Battalion, Member of Akul Squadron, Explosive Specialist, Trooper of the Unofficial 3rd Ranger Battalion</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Obi-wan Kenobi:</p>
<p>Age: 47 Years</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 66 BBY</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Stwejon System</p>
<p>Species: Human</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: Jedi Master, Council Member, General of the 212th Attack Battalion</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Commander Cody (CC-2224)</p>
<p>Age: 13 Years (Human)/26 (Clone) Years</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Kamino; Wild Space</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 32 BBY</p>
<p>Species: Human (Mandalorian Clones)</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Anakin Skywalker:</p>
<p>Age: 31 Years</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 50 BBY</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Tatooine; Outer Rim</p>
<p>Species: Human</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: Jedi Knight, Former Mentor, General of the 501st, Leader of Torrent Company</p>
<p>Year of Marriage: 31 BBY to Padmé Amidala</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Commander Appo (CC-1119):</p>
<p>Age: 13 Years (Human)/26 (Clone) Years</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Kamino; Wild Space</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 32 BBY</p>
<p>Species: Human (Mandalorian Clones)</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: Commander of the 501st, Member of Torrent Company</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Captain Rex (CT-7567):</p>
<p>Age: 13 Years (Human)/26 (Clone) Years</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Kamino; Wild Space</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 32 BBY</p>
<p>Species: Human (Mandalorian Clones)</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: Captain of the 501st, Leader of Torrent Company</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Yoda:</p>
<p>Age: 877 Years</p>
<p>Year of Birth: 894 BBY</p>
<p>Origin of Birth: Planet Unknown</p>
<p>Species: Unknown</p>
<p>Affiliation/Position: Jedi Grand Master, Council Member, Temporary General of the 41st Elite</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Year: 19 BBY; 1089th Day of The Clone Wars…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Time: 2100 (21:00; Coruscanti Time)…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Night…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>Canon: Operation Knightfall/Order 66/The Great Jedi Purge; <em>Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith</em></p>
<p>(<em><span class="u">Scene: Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38</span></em>)</p>
<p>The moon shone brightly over Coruscant's night sky, somehow still shining more brightly than all the city lights that lit up the streets of the Upper Levels. The moonlight shone over the impending doom that was slowly approaching the majestic Jedi Temple. If anyone was in the area, all they would hear is the sound of synchronised marching footsteps, so perfect, so in tune, not one foot was a step out of place to ruin the marching rhythm. It was a Clone Trooper Battalion, a number so large it was uncountable unless you are watching from the skies, from above it looks like a wave of orange and white, the troops holding something in their hands, their blasters most likely; what else would the Clones arm themselves with? Their numbers were in the hundreds, thousands, even hundred-thousands. If one were to watch from the skies, you would see the battalion marching up the two-hundred and sixty-four steps up to the entrance of the temple. People could easily mistake the legion for The 212th Attack Battalion if they weren't deployed to Mandalore to apprehend Maul, Death Watch and his Shadow Collective with the aid of an unofficial Clone Battalion called: The 3rd Ranger Battalion, led by former Jedi Commander and Jedi Padawan Katooni; instead the orange colouring, the shade was much deeper, more burnt orange. This is The 332nd Battalion, the finest rivalling The 501st Legion, who are currently on the planet of Utapau to put an end to General Grevious, the leader of the Separatist Droid Army, they follow the leadership of Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, taught under the tutelage of General and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka was pretty popular amongst the people and across the galaxy, who granted her the name The Huntress because of her Shilian heritage. The battalion marching up the steps were broken up into groups, seven rows of fourteen platoons and the number of those said platoons is uncountable, there is no doubt more are behind making their way up. The battalion was armed with their standard DC-15A Blaster Rifles, others armed with DC-15S Blaster Carbines and the entire group were ordered to carry a DC-17, may it be one or two on their waists as a sidearm or a backup weapon. The 332nd fearlessly followed their leader towards the temple entrance, they were following the lead of Lady Véurr or Darth Véurr. While they were surprised to be taking orders from her all of a sudden, with little time in advance, what surprised some of them even more, particularly for those who served the battalion the longest; Lady Véurr sounded exactly like their Jedi General, General Ahsoka Tano. However, they are Clones, mass-produced flesh droids and good soldiers follow orders, none of them questioned the change of leadership.</p>
<p>Reaching the top of the steps, the legion and their leader were stopped by a lone Jedi guarding the front entrance towards the Great Hall. The name of the Jedi that halted the battalion and Véurr is Jurrok, by the orders of Master Windu, Tiin, Kolar and Fisto, he and Master Ti were told to guard the temple; in case of an inevitable attack. Jurrok accepted the order but was taken aback because no forces are foolish enough to attack the temple. The last recorded attack on the Jedi Temple was The Sacking of Coruscant in 3653 BBY, led by Darth Malgus, but the most recent attack, which he viewed as a break in but resulted in many valuable Jedi artefacts and property being stolen or damaged was in 44 BBY; when an Apprentice Bruck Chun was working in leagues with a Dark Jedi named Xanathos, his apprentice died that year, but Xanathos continued to plague the Order until he fell in 33 BBY. Anyways, it's been a long time since he heard from Windu and the two Jedi Masters he took with him to arrest the Supreme Chancellor, who is believed to be the Sith Lord the Order has been looking for many years: the Apprentice of Darth Plagueis or Darth Plagueis the Wise, for his unchallenged knowledge of the Force. Jurrok felt warnings through the Force, this stance he is seeing before him is an obvious threat and danger. Ignoring the Clones who stood behind the hooded figure, he asked one question. Surely the Force had to be lying to him because he felt the deaths of Masters Mace Windu - the creator of Vaapad, another form of Juyo (Form VII) - Kit Fisto, the master of Form I: Shii-Cho, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin. The Chancellor is just a politician, there's no way he could defend himself, let alone defend himself from three Jedi Masters/Council Members, even his Royal Guards would not stand a chance unless someone came to his aid. Shaking his head, Jurrok turned his attention to the hooded figure, looking hard enough he was able to tell it was Skywalker's former Padawan Ahsoka Tano.</p>
<p>"Knight Tano! I sense a great disturbance through the Force. Pray tell me what happened to Jedi Masters Windu, Tiin, Kolar and Fisto?" He asked her, hoping to get an answer. Tano only gave him stone cold stares, her sapphire/ocean blue eyes looked like the great icy glaciers of Hoth, her stare stabbing him like icicles. Completely ignoring his question, she asked him her own.</p>
<p>"Where is Shaak Ti?" Darth Véurr needed to know this so she could kill her. Master Ti's calm and serene demeanour is but a mask to hide the warrior she actually is. A powerful Force-user and a practitioner of lightsaber Form II: Makashi, The Way of the Ysalamiri or The Contention Form and Form IV: Ataru, The Way of the Hawk-bat or The Aggression Form, the same form Véurr is skilled in. Shaak Ti is too dangerous to be left alive, she must die.</p>
<p>"She's in the Meditation Chamber." Jurrok answered. Having the location, Véurr said nothing, only to raise her lightsaber hilt with dangerous calm, pressing it firmly against the Gate Master's chin. Jurrok made no move, surely Knight Tano would not kill him. How wrong he was, the last thing he hears before his life flashed before his eyes and becoming one with the Force is the sound of Ahsoka's lightsaber being ignited, the blade springing from his chin, right through his skull. The Gate Master's body dropped to the floor with a thud, lifeless, Véurr's first kill as a newly fledged Sith Lady and practitioner of the Dark Side. With no one stopping her or the legion of Clones behind her, she continued to walk forward, as her loyal army followed, weapons primed and ready to kill.</p>
<p>The hunt has begun.</p>
<p>The Jedi Temple has now become the hunting ground.</p>
<p>Véurr and her Clones are the hunters.</p>
<p>The Jedi are the prey.</p>
<p>To be slaughtered like animals.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Across the Galaxy…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>Canon: The Siege of Mandalore/Order 66; <em>Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith</em></p>
<p>(<em><span class="u">Scene: Throne Room, Sundari, Mandalore, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38</span></em>)</p>
<p>He couldn't believe it. After taking control of Mandalore, after killing its ruler Duchess Satine's Kyrze in order to break his nemesis Obi-wan Kenobi, former Sith and Apprentice of Darth Sidious, Maul has been captured, sealed in a ray shield. The Zabrak glared at Tano's pathetic former Padawan Learner Katooni, as she stood there smirking at him. Maul was angry at himself for being outsmarted by a Jedi reject, he expected Kenobi to face him, not this child. His lightsaber is long disengaged, his blade will not penetrate a ray shield, all he can do is wait for his own army to come charging in and free him. If this child is here to face him, then Kenobi and his soldiers are dealing with his own forces, allowing the Tholothian to slip in. The conversation before they duelled burned into his mind, the little brat picked up her Master's art for taunting enemies and her taunts punched him in the gut, even if he didn't show it. No one mocks him! It is Kenobi's fault that he is like this, cut in half, brought back and stuck with cybernetic limbs to replace his lower torso and legs.</p>
<p><em>"You're not even a real Jedi."</em>,</p>
<p><em>"It'll be a fair fight then. You're only half a Sith."</em> The snarky little bitch thinks she's above him to mock his dignity like that. She truly is Tano's former Padawan. While Maul hadn't met Tano himself, he heard enough stories about her, many of her enemies were left to run and turn tail, but not without injury. Maul is not just referring to physical injury, but verbal too, any taunts and humiliation she hurled them, they never forgot. That granted her the name The Taunter or by the Mandalorians: Te Takisit and quiet whispers of Shabuir because at the same time, some Mandalorian Warriors respect Tano for her fighting skills in both armed and unarmed combat. So the Togruta is far from deserving of being called a shabuir. Next, the doors open and in comes his longtime nemesis, his rival and enemy: Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, the former Master of Anakin Skywalker, the Grand Master of Ahsoka Tano and Great Grand Master of Katooni. Kenobi stroked his beard, approaching Maul as his platoon of Clones, all with Katooni's, surrounded him.</p>
<p>"It's been a long time my old enemy." He started off, "We haven't met since you killed the Duchess, destroyed her hard work and plunged Mandalore into chaos under your… unrefined rule.",</p>
<p>"My Master replaced me and you took my legs and destroyed my life!" Maul snarled,</p>
<p>"Legs can be replaced." Obi-wan's face turned solemn and Katooni saw that. She figured despite their shaky past and legendary arguments, her former Great Grand Master did have feelings for the Duchess of Mandalore. "A life cannot." Commander Slip (CT-4056) and ARC (Advanced Recon Commando) Trooper Bomber (CT/ARC-1629) stood beside Katooni, smiling under their helmets that the siege is a success. Slip felt they could have succeeded without Kenobi and The 212th, but their help was a big welcome and tipped the fight in their favour in taking back the capital of Mandalore: Sundari. Commander Cody (CC-2224) also appeared, standing beside General Kenobi. The rest of the men, along with the unofficial 3rd Ranger Battalion were guarding the entrance, while others kept an eye on the Mandalorian prisoners who surrendered after the fight, his comlink suddenly went off, which he found odd. General Kenobi and Katooni made no heed, as they discussed bringing Maul back to Coruscant to face trial for his crimes against the Jedi and the Republic. Turning his back, Cody answered the call and what shocked him was a hooded figure, but according to the transmission line, this is from the Supreme Chancellor himself, which means the situation is serious.</p>
<p><em>"Commander Cody, the time has come."</em> The Chancellor said to him. The time has come for what? <em>"Execute Order Sixty-six."</em> Something snapped inside Cody- no, he's no longer Cody. He is CC-2224. Good soldiers follow orders. The Jedi have acted out against the Republic. They are traitors. Kill the Jedi.</p>
<p>"It will be done, my Lord." He replied automatically. Turning to face his traitorous General, Kenobi faced Cody, only to see him raise the barrel of his DC-15S.</p>
<p>"Cody! What are you-" It happened so fast. Twenty-four pulled the trigger, a single blaster bolt straight through Kenobi's heart, the sound of Katooni's screams of horror filling the throne room, even Maul himself looked shocked, seeing his nemesis felled by a Clone of all people. The Clone Trooper turned on his General, was this his former Master's grand plan to take over the Republic? Obi-wan Kenobi's body fell to the floor, his lightsaber rolling out of his hand and he turned his blaster on Katooni, yelling at his men.</p>
<p>"Kill the Jedi!" Chaos erupted. Slip and Bomber, instantly raised their blasters to protect Katooni, being the only few Clones who removed their biochips. It's happening, Order Sixty-six! Slip wished Jester's (CT-4984) warning was actually heard, he was right, the conspiracy theory, the Chancellor was using them, his brothers to kill the Jedi! The order was uncovered because of another member of Akul Squadron: Deadshot (CT-9350), his biochip malfunctioned on Ringo Vinda, which resulted in the death of General Tiplar. He was right along, but no one listened. Now Jester's death is in vain.</p>
<p>Hearing the Force scream, Katooni automatically ignited her lightsabers, the green blades sprung from the hilts and began blocking the plethora of lasers from both her own men and Kenobi's. The seventeen-year-old didn't understand what was going on, did not understand what prompted the Clone Troopers to fire upon her and killing Kenobi! Glass broke all around them as Bo-Katan Kyrze, Satine's sister and the rest of Nite Owl elite entered the fray, coming to her rescue. They formed a circle between Katooni, Slip and Bomber to protect them from their own men.</p>
<p>"Katooni, vod! Me'bana?" Bo-Katan questioned over the intense blaster fire.</p>
<p>"ME'BANA!?" Exclaimed Katooni, in Mando'a, as she deflected back a bolt at a 212th Clone, killing him and breaking her heart. She was quite close to Kenobi's battalion. Katooni knows the language thanks to lessons from her battalion before she walked away from the Order. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW, VERDE!?" While being protected by the circle of Mandalorians, Katooni reached out with the Force to call for Obi-wan's lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. One way or another, it has to be given to Anakin. The other Clones realised they have traitors among their ranks, Fifty-six and Twenty-nine are not obeying the order given by the Supreme Chancellor himself, they must be put down with the Jedi. The rest of Akul Squadron are on Coruscant.</p>
<p>"Keep firing troopers!" Ordered Twenty-four. An opening was finally given when two of the Nite Owl members unleashed their single rocket from their jet packs, killing or wounding several of the Clones. Then a stray blaster bolt caught the generator for the ray shield, freeing Maul. Using this chance and the distraction going on, he leapt through the broken window and fled, leaving the Jedi and the other Mandalorians to their doom. Bo-Katan saw the opening herself, as she fired her blasters.</p>
<p>"Katooni, Slip and Bomber, RUN! We'll hold them off!" She told them, "Ret'urcye mhi." Providing Katooni and her friends covering fire, the three of them sprinted like they never have before and before either of them knew it, they found themselves deep in the forest. Knowing they have mere moments to catch their breath, Katooni went off at Slip and Bomber.</p>
<p>"What hell happened back there!?" She demanded, pacing the forest floor. "Haar'chak!" Was muttered under her breath. Slip and Bomber removed their helmets, giving their General sad looks.</p>
<p>"Order Sixty-six or Clone Protocol Sixty-six." Slip started and then recited the passage about it, the order engrained into his brain during the training module of GAR Protocols. "One of one-hundred and fifty contingency orders. It states: in the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR Commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established." The statement was recited perfectly by Slip, it has been drilled into him since he was six years old in Clone years, but in standard human years, that is only three. An order to kill all Jedi! Katooni stares at them dumbfounded, the Jedi would never turn their backs on the Republic! That is absurd! Then something hit her. Ahsoka! Quickly delving into the Force, she grabbed onto their Force bond, it never broke when she walked away, it was only kept dormant. Katooni tried to sense Ahsoka on the other side.</p>
<p><em>"Ahsoka? Are you there?"</em> She called out. No answer, no response. <em>"Ahsoka, please! This isn't funny! You're in danger!"</em> Still, no response is Ahsoka… Katooni felt nothing on the other end, it's like her former Master just vanished. Suddenly, she felt something through the bond, her heart fluttered. Was it Ahsoka? Sadly, it was not. It hit her hard and fast, bombarded by a wave of cold ice, the Force bond froze and then… just like glass, it shattered. Katooni clutched her head in pain at the sudden breaking of her bond with Ahsoka, Force, it hurt so much. It must mean one thing: her Master, Ahsoka Tano, her sister and even mother-figure is dead. The Clones got to her. Tears poured down her cheeks, grieving for her best friend, she didn't hear footsteps approaching their direction, Slip and Bomber knew time is up, they must flee. Knowing Katooni is no state to move, Bomber picked up his General, hands slipping under her legs and supporting her back, they fled once more. Katooni continued to mutter incomprehensible words, something about Ahsoka being gone. Bomber would not accept that, General Tano is too resourceful and tough to die so easily, maybe the General broke her bond with Katooni to protect her and find a way to rendezvous with her at a later time. One way or another, Ahsoka and Katooni always find one another, even if one of them is halfway across the other side of the galaxy. Distance never stops them from reuniting, this won't either. It's always Ahsoka and Katooni versus the galaxy. They will find each other again.</p>
<p>The trio ran for another forty minutes, only to come to a halt when they faced two Clone Troopers. Slip fired his pair of DC-17s in rapid succession, his aim remaining true as the bolts hit their brothers, now acting like flesh droids because their free will was forcefully taken away from them because of a stupid biochip in their brains! Katooni managed to snap herself out of her shock, Bomber gently put her down and began following Slip's lead to swap armour with the dead Clones. All they have to do is fake their deaths, Katooni knew this too, she reached for the twin sabres Ahsoka gifted to her, the last link she has to her Master. Katooni didn't want to part with them, but she had to make her death look official, otherwise… the Clones will continue to hunt her down. Once the armour was swapped, Slip and Bomber fired one shot into the armour, to make it look like they were shot and that Katooni's death was a success. The Tholothian took out her own blaster, it was actually another gift by Ahsoka, her own DC-17, Knight Tano was adamant that her former Padawan should learn how to wield a blaster if she's ever separated from her lightsabers. She used the handle to dig a deep enough hole, took some cloth from Bomber's kama and wrapped them in it and placed the sabre hilts inside, then covered them over with earth. Standing back up, she spoke to Slip and Bomber.</p>
<p>"We need to get off Mandalore.",</p>
<p>"You need to get off, Kid." Slip emphasised '<em>you</em>'. "It's too dangerous for all of us to go." Katooni refused,</p>
<p>"No! I won't leave you! They know you're traitors, they'll kill you and Bomber!",</p>
<p>"It'll be okay, Little One." Bomber reassured. "It's your safety that is a priority. Go, Slip and I will find another way off. Besides," He gave Katooni a rogue smile. "It's hard to put down an old veteran here and an ARC Trooper." Wiping away her tears, Katooni whispered to them.</p>
<p>"Ret'urcye mhi, ori'vod." Slip and Bomber instantly stood to attention and saluted their former Commander and unofficial General for one last time.</p>
<p>"Stay safe, Katooni." Slip told her. "May the Force be with you." Softly smiling, Katooni sprinted away and so did the former Clone Captain and ARC Trooper, as they turned the other direction.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Meanwhile…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>Canon: Battle of Utapau/Order 66; <em>Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith</em></p>
<p>(<em><span class="u">Scene: Battlefield, One of Many Sinkholes, Utapau, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38</span></em>)</p>
<p>The battle of Utapau was going well. Commander Appo (CC-1119) got word that General Skywalker killed Grievous. The leader of the Separatist Droid Army is dead, so now all they have to do is finish off the rest of the droids here and then they can go home. Attached to his hip was Skywalker's lightsaber, he managed to lose it, again and it's not the first time, from all the stories he heard from General Tano of the 332nd. Their 'rivals', friendly rivalry of course, Appo now remembering all the competitions they had of 'Which Battalion Killed the Most Droids?' or 'Who's the Craziest?'. No doubt there's a bucketful of Kyber Crystals in his room, it was tempting to snicker at the thought and all the dumb competitions with the playful rivalry. Appo heard the sound the of an animal coming up behind him, sliding to a halt, sitting on the saddle of a Varactyl was General Skywalker. Appo was glad to see his General alive, not unscathed, but alive nonetheless after his fight with General Grievous. Brutish cyborg killed a lot of his brothers. May his death bring those who have fallen to his blades now have peace. Not gone, merely marching far away.</p>
<p>"How goes the battle, Commander?" He questioned,</p>
<p>"The fight is in our favour. Captain Rex and his squad are pushing through the forces." Appo reported with confidence, which Anakin liked to hear.</p>
<p>"Excellent to hear!" Grinned Anakin, he couldn't wait to get back to Padmé, who his carrying his child and his daughter Ahsoka. Oh Force, she's going to be a sister! "Grievous is dead and keep up the pressure. We have a war to win!" Before he could slap down the reigns of his Varactyl named Boga, Appo stopped him as he reached for his waist.</p>
<p>"You may want this back, General." Anakin Skywalker spied his lightsaber in Appo's hand,</p>
<p>"Thank you, Appo. Obi-wan and Ahsoka won't let me hear the end of it if I lost another sabre." Appo chuckled as he watched his General and his ride run up the steep ledge. If one were to fall at such a great height, you'd be lucky to survive, but nine times out ten, you'll die from such a fall. At that height, the impact of the water's surface from below feels like hitting concrete. When Skywalker was far from them, his comlink activated and a miniature hologram of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine appeared. Appo wondered why the Chancellor was wearing a cloak. A wardrobe change, perhaps?</p>
<p><em>"Commander Appo. Execute Order Sixty-six."</em> CC-1119 suddenly straightened and replied:</p>
<p>"It will be done, my Lord." Putting away the comlink, Nineteen looked up to where the Jedi traitor is, seeing his sabre ignited in one hand. Pointing two fingers at Skywalker, Nineteen only said two words to the trooper manning the artillery gun. "Blast him!" Upon that single command, a single, concentrated heavy plasma bolt fired toward the Jedi with frightening accuracy and destroying the path of the ledge to the higher levels of the sinkhole. Anakin felt the ground underneath him and his Varactyl collapse around them, he clipped his lightsaber before he lost it again. What or who the hell fired at them!? With the ground lost, Anakin and Boga plummeted to the deep waters below, the last thing felt before hitting the water was his Force bond with Obi-wan snapping.</p>
<p>SPLASH! He hit the water hard and lost consciousness.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Twenty-minutes Later…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>(<em><span class="u">Scene: Bottom of Sinkhole, Utapau, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38</span></em>)</p>
<p>SMACK! Anakin Skywalker woke up with a startle, suddenly sitting upwards before bending over to cough up water trapped in his lungs. The wracking of his cough continued until all the water was out of him, before finally being able to breathe as normal. Feeling a hand touch him, Anakin leapt, reaching for his sabre, activating it, only to see a female Pau'un with her hands raised, meaning she does not bring him harm. Figuring it was safe enough turn off his weapon, Anakin did so. He was scratching his head, what exactly happened? That artillery shot could not come from a droid, nor even a tank. Did that mean… his heart sank in denial. Did his own troops, the men he worked with and fought beside turn against him!? Did they… betray him!? Why!? What would cause the Clones to do something as severe as firing at their own Jedi General? It was nothing but confusion and Anakin hates confusion. When he's confused, he does what he does best: find answers and to that, he needs to isolate one of the Clone Troopers. Appo would be the most sensible, but he would be busy co-ordinating other things, and where he would be is heavily fortified. Without a doubt he has sent search parties for his body to confirm death. The person below him is his most trusted… was trusted Captain. Captain Rex (CT-7567).</p>
<p>Anakin, again, was in denial, there was no way Rex would follow through with this, he would never! Rex has probably snuck away to find or misdirect his men to buy time to sneak off. Rex would never betray Anakin, not in a million years. The last time he has heard of a Clone turning on a Jedi was within his daughter's battalion. Ringo Vinda, Anakin and his battalion were helping too, but they were on the end of the complex. Ahsoka was giving aid to Jedi Masters Tiplar and Tiplee, without warning, Deadshot, the mute sharpshooter Clone turned and… killed Master Tiplar. Then another one of her troops began to a little of his own digging, Jester, the prank master of the 332nd. He was doing dangerous digging and uncovered a conspiracy theory about an Order Sixty-six and that the Chancellor was involved. He attempted to assassinate Palpatine, but failed and Ahsoka was ordered to hunt down her own trooper, a brother. No one truly listened to Jester, either due to the fact he had gone crazy or everyone thought he was pulling a prank that took itself too far; assassination attempt on the Chancellor is far from a laughing joke. By the end of it, Fox (CC-1010) shot Jester dead, he died in Captain Slip's arms and it was water under the bridge. Skywalker needs to get off this planet, he needs return to Coruscant and find his daughter. There's no way he can return to <em>The Resolute</em>, he is certain… even Admiral Yularen is following the protocols too; the only way to return to ensure his wife's safety, Ahsoka's and Kaeden's is to use a non-Republic ship to sneak by. Grievous' ship will have to do, it's on the level where he killed him, it's a matter of sneaking past his own troops, when most likely expect him to come charging and cutting through. That's a death sentence, Skywalker needs to be smart about this. A Pau'un approached him as he got off the cot, a concerned look written on his face. Anakin recognised him, it was Tion Medon, the one who tipped the Jedi and the Republic of Separatist presence on their planet, being Republic sympathisers.

</p>
<p>"General Skywalker, I pray you listen to me." He said, "You must remain hidden! Your troops are searching every level since your body was not retrieved.",</p>
<p>"Medon, I thank you for risking your lives to save me, but I must return to Coruscant and… I have to confront one of my most trusted men to find out what's happening." Replied Anakin,</p>
<p>"Whispers overheard of the enactment of sixty-six. Your own troops have branded you and the Jedi all traitors of the Republic." Tion explained, "All Jedi Generals and Commanders, I do not know if it extends to even those who never took part in the war, but you are all to be put down with lethal force." Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Removal of command via lethal force, death by his own troops. He remembered his bond with Obi-wan breaking… it felt empty and… it is just nothingness. He could not believe… his best friend, his brother… he's dead. Even reaching out through the Force, Anakin could not find Obi-wan's signature. It hurt Anakin, they served side by side for three years, laughed together, ate together, cried and mourned together. He must find Rex.</p>
<p>"I thank you again, Tion Medon and I thank you risking yourselves by offering me sanctuary, but I really must go." Knowing young Skywalker was not going to back down, Tion simply placed his hand on top of cane and leaned gently on it and sighed not in a defeated manner, but simply acceptance.</p>
<p>"Take the caverns. I have updated your holo-map of Pau City, revealing hidden passageways the Clones have not discovered. Use them and be careful, Master Jedi Skywalker." With no other words, Anakin simply nodded at Tion Medon in respect. He checked his holo-map quickly, the red dot pinpointing his location, the tunnels highlighted in yellow marked the hidden paths Medon told him about. Knowing the quickest way to get to Grievous' ship, Anakin made his way off and prayed to the Force, he is not too late. To save anyone.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">A Couple of Hours Later…</span></em>
</p>
<p>(<em><span class="u">Scene: Caverns of Pau City, Utapau, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38</span></em>)</p>
<p>Anakin quietly walks through the labyrinth of passages of Pau City, keeping up a miniaturised version of the city's map, ensuring he following the right path. His heart was thumping, he could hear the footsteps of his own men as they patrolled the city, search parties looking for him. Leaping to a ledge, it led to an overlook, staying hidden, he saw his men and he recognised them all, there was Appo, co-ordinating everything. Anakin listened in on them.</p>
<p>"Did you find Skywalker?" He asked them. Them being ARC Trooper Fives (CT/ARC-5555), Tup (CT-5385), Field Medical Officer Kix (CT-6116), Jesse (CT-5597)… literally… the entirety of Torrent Company.</p>
<p>"Commander, we searched the location and the perimeter. There's no sign of Skywalker's body!" Said Tup,</p>
<p>"Are you certain?",</p>
<p>"But sir, no one could have survived that fall." Kix argued. Seriously? His own men forgot how tough he is to kill?</p>
<p>"Increase the search parties. Look again, if any of the civilians are housing him or suspected of lying, execute them!" Appo barked. That hurt Anakin, it was out of character for Appo, he would never order the execution of civilians. This is wrong, this is all wrong, everything is. His troops have become no better than… droids. They are slaves, as if they couldn't be slaves any further that, they were slaves to the Republic. "Fifty-five, you will lead Torrent. Find Skywalker's body to confirm his death. Move it!" They're calling each other by number. It made Anakin wince, his men never called one another by number. How does a simple order like that just strip them of their personality? Their names? They are just mindless soldiers obeying orders. Flesh droids.</p>
<p>With no more time to continue eavesdropping, Anakin continued his way to reach Grievous' fighter and hope by the time he reaches Coruscant, he is not too late to save anyone. Or if he can at least save his wife, Ahsoka and her own lover, go into hiding, that's all he can ask for. He lost Obi-wan, he won't lose his family. Maybe Kaeden might risk giving them sanctuary on Raada, he and Ahsoka can be the farmers' local mechanics. They'll have to live under false names, but those they can trust can their true name.</p>
<p>After another few turns, squeezing and shimmying through the hidden passages that were unintentionally tighter than he thought, Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his escape route, the ship with Grievous' dead and burnt cyborg body. His heart and lungs were combusted after being fired upon by a blaster he used. Approaching the ship, Anakin suddenly dropped to the ground, placing his hand against his forehead. The pain, the suffering, all the death. The death of the Jedi, they were screaming. He heard blaster fire, the Clones are attacking the temple, he's too late. He can't save them now, which means his priority is Padmé, Ahsoka and Kaeden. Next, he heard voices through the Force.</p>
<p><em><b>"Stop this madness!"</b></em> That sounded like Master Ti. She's engaging with the attacker. Why is she begging that aggressor to stop? 
</p>
<p><em><b>"Good soldiers follow orders."</b></em> Then there was an evil cackle, as the shadow of the Dark Side loomed, engulfing everything. Anakin felt his bond with his daughter beginning to waver. Why? What's happening to her!? Is she wounded!? Force, Anakin would never forgive himself if he let Kaeden's wife die and the two of them have been through so many hardships. So many challenges which were almost unfair on the young couple. Ahsoka is strong, Anakin trained her and taught her lessons the Jedi would frown upon her for. Anakin trained and raised a tough Jedi, his daughter is as hard as Mandalorian Iron.</p>
<p>"Hang on, Snips. Your dad is coming." He muttered. Approaching the ship, there was a sound of a pair of blasters being raised at him. Turning, his blue eyes gazed upon the recognisable 501st blue Jaig Eye, that somehow look more terrifying than ever.</p>
<p>"General Skywalker. You are to be terminated from command for acting against the interests of the Republic!" Next, Skywalker saw Rex's hands shaking, like he was resisting to pull the trigger. "Go. Get- kill- here- kill the- LEAVE!" Was Rex trying to fight the order? Is he fighting the biochip? Jester was right about everything. Jester could have saved them all, but they never listened and now they pay the price for their ignorance. "Kill the Jedi!" Rex fired with frightening speed, if it weren't for Anakin's reflexes, he would be dead now. His blue sabre lit up, falling into his Djem So stance, blocking off Rex's plasma bolts from his two DC-17s. Rex kept up the pressure as he continued his barrage, Anakin was doing a dance of deflecting the shots. One blast was redirected, hitting Rex's blaster pistol, destroying it, it didn't stop Rex from firing his other one. Until his dying breath, CT-7567 won't stop until Skywalker is dead.</p>
<p>"REX!" Anakin called out, his trusted friend. The man Katooni saved from Grievous when they were off to rescue Artoo. He wasn't listening. There is no Rex. Who is Rex? This is CT-7567 or Sixty-seven for short. This is CT-7567 reporting for duty. With the Jaig Eye Captain being down a blaster, it was much easier to fend off his bolts. When Rex ran out of ammo, he stopped to reload and as much Anakin hated to do this, he had to. This is life or death. Just as Rex put in a fresh magazine, he was suddenly pulled forward and his chest was pierced, his blaster pistol dropped out of his hand. Breathing was hard. The lightsaber deactivated, as Anakin gently laid Rex on the ground, holding the hand of his Captain, as Anakin removed his helmet, to see the Captain's face one last time. "Rex?",</p>
<p>"Oh, it's over." He gasped, his hand clinging to Skywalker. "The nightmares. The war. It's all- it's over." Rex started to cough, his lungs struggling to function.</p>
<p>"Sleep now, Rex." Anakin said solemnly, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "You are free." Rex coughed once more, managing to crack a small smile.</p>
<p>"I'm free." He whispered, before finally going still. Rex is free.</p>
<p>Laying his body down and placing his helmet atop of Rex's chest, Anakin Skywalker gave his Captain a final salute. He neither felt betrayal nor anger at Rex or his men for turning on him. It's the fault of the biochips for stripping them of their humanity. Knowing his time is short, Anakin hopped into the starfighter, igniting its engines and flew out of Utapau's atmosphere.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Back at the Jedi Temple…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>(<em><span class="u">Scene: Meditation Chamber, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38</span></em>)</p>
<p>Jedi Master Shaak Ti was deep in meditation, though not oblivious to the bloodshed being spilt in the halls of this great temple. In fact, she was waiting for someone, the person is coming, she can sense her Force signature, heavily imbued in the Dark Side of the Force. The door opened behind her, the turncoat stepped in as the door closed itself, Shaak could hear the lightsaber being fiddled in her grasp. Shaak opened her eyes, not even turning around, she spoke to the turncoat.</p>
<p>"How could you do this, Ahsoka?" Shaak asked her, "Why would you turn your back on us? As your biological aunt, why?",</p>
<p>"Your niece is dead Master Jedi and you shall join her." Did Ahsoka already know she has an aunt? That it was Shaak? The sabre turned on, Shaak leapt, activating hers, narrowly blocking the attack on her. They held each other in a lock, staring at each other. Master Ti looked right into her niece's icy stare, hellbent on killing, hellbent on blood, Ahsoka looks like a predator. Her niece is the predator, the hunter. The space was too small to utilise Ataru, so instead, Véurr used Form V: Shien/Djem So and Form VI: Niman on Shaak, while the much older Togruta fell back on Makashi. Many questions flew around Shaak's head, why has her niece betrayed them? Who lured her to the seductions of the Dark Side? Why did she choose to fall? What did the Dark offer that the Light could not give? Darth Véurr pounded Shaak's defences with hard strikes of Falling Avalanche, strikes Shaak almost struggled to block, Ahsoka actually had her staggering! The two held in a second sabre lock, aunt and niece.</p>
<p>"Please Ahsoka." Begged Shaak, "Stop this madness!",</p>
<p>"That name means nothing to me. It belonged to a weak Jedi Knight, blinded by the lies of the Order." The Sith Lady responded, "My name is Darth Véurr." Shaak's face dropped, her purple eyes widened. Her niece is a Sith, the Sith Lord they have been looking for has found a new Apprentice to replace Count Dooku or Darth Tyrannus. The Sith Lord has found an Apprentice in her niece. How could she accept his teachings!? Ahsoka has completely given in to her hate and anger, no doubt some of that stems from the hatred of her biological parents: Chief Azure Tano and her sister Maya Ti-Tano. Some of her anger and hatred stems from her sense of abandonment because of them. It is understandable Ahsoka never forgave them, neither did Shaak, but she'd never let her emotions consume her like her niece just did. The Force sent out a warning, Véurr's left hand reached for the lightsaber shoto, turning it on and swinging it at her, with every intention to kill. With the split second she had, Shaak Ti leapt over her niece's head, the yellow-green blade barely missing her, nicking her brown Jedi cloak. Gathering the Force, Shaak gave Véurr a rough Force Push, causing her to crash into a wall back first, stunning her, this allowed time for Shaak to run out the door and escape. Recovering from Shaak's Force Push, anger coursed through Véurr's veins, she let a Jedi Master get away and cursing expletives in both Huttese, Mando'a and Togruti. She activated her comlink. "All units, proceed with your current attack and lockdown all ship hangars. Keep an eye out for the Togruta Jedi Master Shaak Ti. She is attempting to escape and too dangerous to be left alive." On the other end of the call, there were multiple '<em>yes sir</em>' to confirm. With that, Darth Véurr turned off her comlink and proceeded to seek out the Jedi Battle Master Cin Drallig, another Jedi too dangerous to leave running around when the Empire arises. He is also the one swordsman her former Master respects, Anakin was never able to beat him in a sparring match, well that is going to change, now that the Dark Side is empowering her. Darth Véurr will be the one to fell the mighty and skilled Cin Drallig, no doubt he is in the training room.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Five Minutes Later…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>(<em><span class="u">Scene: Training Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38</span></em>)</p>
<p>Darth Véurr entered the training room, finding Jedi Battle Master Cin Drallig in some kind of pre-battle meditation. Drallig opened his eyes, sensing the spike in the Dark Side, the turncoat Jedi leading The 332nd to slaughter the Jedi. He knew exactly who they belonged to because of the markings on their helmets: Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, the Padawan taught under Knight Skywalker. The Battle Master stood up, unclipping his lightsaber, yet he wasn't alone, he was joined to the side by two Jedi Padawans named Whie Malreaux and Bene. A Jedi Master aided by two Padawans, it made Véurr chuckle coldly. All three were in their fighting stances as she activated her main lightsaber and lightsaber shoto. Staring through the hood, Cin could just about see the cold, icy blue eyes glaring back at them and looking even harder, were minute pigmentations of yellow-gold dotting the irises; the telltale sign of a Sith.</p>
<p>"You had much potential, Tano." He said to her in a sorrowful tone,</p>
<p>"The Light was only wasting it, the Dark actually empowers it." Lady Véurr stepped into an Offensive Neutral stance, both her sabre and shoto held in her signature reverse Shien grip. Such a grip Cin admires Tano for, before she fell to what she is now: a newly fledged Sith, a fresh practitioner of the Dark Side which is probably why Tano is border lining insane, she has no control, the Jedi the Order has failed and is now suffering the consequences; and lastly… a disappointment and grief on Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. For he was the one who took her on as his Padawan, not long after being knighted himself, when others refused to take up the role, he cared for her and raised her like she was more than his Padawan Learner; Ahsoka Tano was a sister to him, a daughter even. Taking a deep breath, knowing the possibility this could be his final battle, if that may be the case, Cin Drallig would rather die in the temple, than on another planet. "Time to join the other traitors." Véurr growled, swinging her sabres around. Cin chose not to reply, action will be his answer and then, the three Jedi and the Sith Lady charged at each other, filling the training room with the sound of the clash of lightsabers.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">With Kaeden…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>(<em><span class="u">Scene: Kaeden's Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38</span></em>)</p>
<p>Kaeden Larte-Tano, originally from Raada, once a farm girl and now a mechanic-in-training and the wife of Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was pacing the living room of her apartment, which she now shares with the Togruta. She hasn't seen or heard from Ahsoka since going to the Jedi Temple, the building that overshadows the other buildings, it's four tall spires reaching to the night sky. Kaeden was waiting for Ahsoka to come home, her wife admitted this apartment she rents is more home to her than the temple; heck, she spends a lot of time with her adopted parents on 500 Republica, where Senator Padmé Amidala resides. The mechanic was taken away from her thoughts, hearing an explosion that rocked the items on the shelves, that was when Ahsoka's droid: R7-A7 came rolling out in a panic. Rushing towards the window, her eyes widened with shock, horror and fear, the Jedi Temple was up in flames, huge plumes of smoke coming from different parts of the building. Who in their right mind would be crazy enough to attack the temple!? It's literally a fortress!</p>
<p><em>"Oh Force! Ahsoka!"</em> Her mind screamed. Her wife in there, she is probably doing her best to fight off who's attacking her home, even it began to feel less home for her. Kaeden inhaled sharply, tears ran down her cheeks, fearing for Ahsoka's life. What would she do without her? <em>"Please ner cyare. Come home, come back to me."</em> Kaeden couldn't help but wonder how Padmé, her mother-in-law is handling this predicament, Ahsoka is her daughter.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Twenty-four Hours After Operation Knightfall…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>(<em><span class="u">Scene: Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38</span></em>)</p>
<p>Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Grand Master Yoda walked through the halls of the now destroyed Jedi Temple. They had to fight through a large number of Clones to get back in, both he and Yoda recognised the battalion the Clones belong to: they're all from The 332nd, which is Ahsoka's Clone Legion. Anakin's stomach was doing three-sixty turns, or at this stage knots, did his daughter get away from her own men alive? The now former General of The 501st is still grieving for the loss his Captain: Rex, whom he holds no ill will against. He held Rex's dying body in his arms as the Captain took his last breath, happy he is free of his slavery. It is the send off Anakin could have given him. He doesn't hate Rex or any of the Clones. Their free will was taken. Who is left of Torrent Company have probably found their Captain's body now. May Rex be one with the Force. The two looked around, their hearts grieving for the all the dead Jedi they see, a mixture of dead Jedi and 332nd Clone Troopers, Skywalker knelt down to pick up a fallen Clone Trooper helmet, his left hand running over the painting representing Ahsoka's facial markings. A lot of their enemies would run in fear seeing it, it was like war paint and that marking has been ingrained into every Jedi that has fallen to them, the last thing they saw. Seeing more bodies, the numbers just kept racking up, did anyone survive the onslaught? Anakin lost Obi-wan, he's not going to lose anyone else, Ahsoka and Katooni especially. Turning the corner, the Jedi Knight almost wanted to vomit, it was another group of bodies, but it was more than that… they were Younglings, children.</p>
<p>"Not even the Younglings survived." Anakin said softly, as Yoda stared with sadness in his eyes. He noted one thing that made these deaths different from the others and made a point to Anakin.</p>
<p>"Killed not by Clones, but by a lightsaber.",</p>
<p>"Who… who could have done this?" He questioned Yoda. Then finished in his head: <em>"Who could have been heartless enough to kill defenceless children!?"</em> Jedi Knight Skywalker needed answers and he needed them now. He must know who did this. Rushing to the archives, Anakin made sure to stop by the communication terminals to stop the signal that is being sent out, to tell the Jedi to return to the temple, but only to fall into a trap. He changed the message transmitting to any surviving Jedi to stay away and hide. Once he finished that, he turned to the security room, where the recordings from the hidden holo-cameras are saved, kept and stored. The answers lie in the recordings from several hours ago, or it could be even a day now here. Anakin switched on the terminal and began to rewind to the beginning of the attack, just as Yoda entered.</p>
<p>"Be warned, mind you I must. Pain and grief given only they will, from the answers that lie inside it.",</p>
<p>"Master Yoda, you must understand, I need to know!" Stubbornness was always a trait, he never takes no as an answer, which almost drove Rex insane. Anakin played the footage from when The 332nd marched on the Jedi Temple, they weren't alone, they were being led, led by a cloaked figure. <em>"Could be the Sith or his new Apprentice."</em> He thought to himself, perhaps Sidious got his hands on a new Apprentice. While it appeared some parts of the fight were missing, Anakin was only focusing on three key areas: the Grand Hall, the High Jedi Council Room and the Training Room. The two Jedi watched as the Sith cut down everyone in his path, killing Jedi Master Jurrok at the temple entrance, many Jedi Knights, Padawans, a few Masters that were not deployed off-planet. Jedi Battle Master Cin Drallig even fell, he was the one Master Anakin could never beat in a duel and he helped him master lightsaber Form V! To know that he is dead now… two other Jedi Padawans died to the Sith Lord's blade after the shoto was destroyed. <em>"Wait… shoto!?"</em> A lump formed in Anakin's throat, dreading who the identity of the Sith is, he even took note of the reverse Shien grip and how efficiently the Sith switched between the two. The footage that followed was the one that truly made him ill, the attacker entered the Council Room, finding the Younglings who died in there. The children did their level best to fight off the enemy, but they were no match and were cut down like they were nothing. Next, once the last Youngling was killed, the Sith lowered his hood but… it was not a male, the Sith was female… she turned to stare menacingly at the holo-camera hidden in the corner, like she knew exactly where it was. Yoda could only give a look of remorse, as Anakin stopped the footage, unable to watch anymore, leaning forward on the terminal to keep himself from falling to the floor. It couldn't be her, it couldn't be! She would not do this! She can't be the one who betrayed the Jedi Order, this had to be an imposter, but the Force was giving him a mournful hum, telling Anakin to accept this is the answer he was looking for. Anakin looked right into the hologram, her eyes look so… icy, angry, hateful and he could see rage. The Jedi Knight was almost fearful of saying her name, but with great effort, he said one word, a name, out loud. "Ahsoka.",</p>
<p>His entire world shattered and not just his, but Padmé's too. Force, his daughter-in-law: Kaeden Larte. Anakin Skywalker's daughter has betrayed them all. He literally heard what Yoda tell him if his brain processes anything:</p>
<p>"Ahsoka Tano she is no longer. Consumed by the Dark Side, your former Padawan is. Darth Véurr she is now.",</p>
<p>Anakin's entire world, everything he stood for, has now been crumbled to dust, because of his daughter and her consequential choices. Choices she can never take back, but choices she doesn't seem to regret. This leaves only one thing: Anakin Skywalker must confront the person he held dear, to confront one of his own family, if he can actually bring himself to do so.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Mando'a Translations:</span>
</p>
<p>Te: The (rarely used)</p>
<p>Takisit: Insult (noun)</p>
<p>Shabuir: Extreme insult. Jerk (but much stronger)</p>
<p>Vod: Brother/Sister/Comrade</p>
<p>Me'bana?: What's happening/happened?</p>
<p>Verde: Soldier/Warrior</p>
<p>Ret'urcye mhi: Goodbye (Literally: Maybe we'll meet again)</p>
<p>Haar'chak: Damn it</p>
<p>Ori'vod: Big or Older brother/sister/Special friend</p>
<p>Ner: My/Mine</p>
<p>Cyare: Beloved/Loved/Popular</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so here's my explanation for why I changed this and deemed the other version non-canon. I held Captain Rex with respect for a year and half after I returned to the world of Star Wars thanks to Eckstein's character Ahsoka Tano. When I learned Rex never obeyed 66 in Rebels and never betrayed Tano, I respected him even more since he removed his biochip. Moving to the final season of The Clone Wars, to my dismay, he never took out his chip and could have done so with the time he had after Fives' passing, but chose not to. Why? Cause either he was in denial or he didn't exactly want to believe Fives' conspiracy theory. The moment he shot at Ahsoka, despite resisting, to me in a way turned on Ahsoka.</p>
<p>I'm not blaming for having his mind altered. That was the fault of the chip, it was against his will. What makes me disappointed in him as a character, he lied to Kanan and the Ghost Crew that he never followed through with 66. He did in a way, betray his Jedi and went out his way to lie about. I never took Rex for a liar, not by a long shot. This is why I feel hurt and disappointed by his character and lost respect to him. This does not change the fact, Rex had better redeeming qualities than Anakin Skywalker in canon. He still helped the Rebellion. In this AU, I could have been so mad about it, I could have expressed that by giving Rex a painful death sentence or had Anakin toss into a sinkhole. I didn't. I still gave the layer of same respect I had for Rex. I didn't give him a messy death, I had him somewhat resist the chip to let Anakin go. I could have had Anakin go apeshit on Rex. Again, I didn't.</p>
<p>I gave Rex a simple send off. Just a simple stab through his chest and Anakin still held his dying friend in his arms. I let Anakin walk away not hating Rex, but feeling remorse and sadness for the Clones who had their free will forcefully taken. In the Crisis on Infinite Galaxies series, Rex will still have a leading role, nothing will change that. His treatment by me will remain unchanged. I'm not hating on Rex, not by a long shot.</p>
<p>I am more disappointed in Rex for lying, when I took him for a person who would tell nothing but the truth or be truthful. Being disappointed is probably worse than being hated. I will take me a while to forgive Rex for lying to Kanan and his found family, I'm amazed he got away with it. I don't hate Rex. I'm disappointed and I need time to forgive him. I maybe attacked for this, but please respect one's opinion. I don't mind other opinions being shared, just be respectful about it. I'll respect yours, once you respect mine. There is no need for hostility.</p>
<p>Respect my opinions. I'll respect yours.<br/>MMPRPink</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>